


Only a Dream

by Nolix



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Choking, Daddy Michael, Light Smut, Mild Smut, Rings, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolix/pseuds/Nolix
Summary: The reader is awoken from a sex filled dream only to find Michael next to her, ready to bring her dreams to life





	Only a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello homies. It’s been 50 years since I last wrote something so hopefully this is good enough to read!!!!

This dream was more vivid than any other. The feeling of cool metal nipping at the pale flesh of your neck. Yellow candle light bathing his golden skin, shimmering reflections of emeralds and rubies catching in your eyes.

These ringed hands belonged to no other than Michael Langdon.

“Be good for me, Y/N.” His voice said, though it was a command in disguise. A threat with imminent consequences— yet your hips betrayed you. Within seconds you were grinding against his thigh, your wet heat taking any friction it could get as the hand on your throat tightened, stealing your oxygen and replacing it with a delicious pleasure. Only when your own hand brushed against his did he ease up, stroking the length of your jaw with his thumb that felt slightly calloused.  
“Michael..” you called out, your own hands skating along his torso and down his thighs. He knew exactly the state you were in, able to smell your saccharine lust in the air. His free hand dipped in between your tights, pushing your moist panties aside so that his index and middle finger could enter your folds, teasing your clit painstakingly slow. Moans were ripped from your throat which only fueled Michael to go further. He began to pump his fingers inside you, curling them when your walls closed in.  
“Who do you belong to? Hm?” He purred, leaning in close to your ear. “Who fucks you so good every night?” Michael added on, tongue dragging against the shell of your ear.  
“You!” You cry, strangled noises leaving you whilst he push harder on your jugular, the gentle pulsing under his fingers causing him to harden. Just as both his hands reached down to undo his pants you’re shaken awake, E/C eyes being meeting with sharp, icy blue hues.  
“It’s only four in the morning and you’re already moaning out my name.” Michael smirked, bringing his knuckles to brush against your hot cheek. The silk of the sheets brushing against your naked body, bringing to light how utterly wet you were.  
“I can’t leave you like this, now can I?” He whispered, leaving a soft kiss against your lips before tugging your hips close to his.  
“I want you to scream my name this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Support me on tumblr?  
> @Nolixxx


End file.
